Conduit
=Character= *'Real Name:' Connor DeWitt *'Appearance:' Caucasian with gray eyes (glows in different colours depending on the magic he's channeling) and dark brown hair that droops down to one side; civillian wear usually includes a jacket of some sort (hoodie, denim, leather, coat, etc.), boots, and a metal necklace that he's grown quite fond of. His "Wizard Wear" is made of a tight-fitting magic fiber that's enchanted to be durable and heavily resistant to magic-based attacks, consisting of a mask, some sort of weird upper body cover with four straps going around his torso connected to it, some gauntlets, a pair of leggings, and boots. There are marks all over his suit that glow in different colours depending on the magic he's channeling. **Orange - rocks swirl around him; sometimes he fashions earth into boots and gauntlets *'Occupation:' Vigilante, Music Artist *'Likes:' Reading books (about magic and nothing much else), singing, concerts, musicals, mochi, dancing, cinnamon *'Dislikes:' Bad stage productions, demons, throat problems, loud air conditioners, cereal, the paparazzi, manipulative people, raisins, ASMR *'Powers:' **'Conduit Magic:' Conduit can imbue his magic into elemental forces with a simple touch. When he does this, Conduit gains full access to the body of said element, allowing him full control of the element's movements and properties. When his magic wears off (by choice or when he breaks contact with the element), the enchanted element returns to the state it had been in before. While he can conjure elements out of thin air, doing this requires a lot more power and even then his conjured elements dissipate when he's finished using them. Even as a powerful and potential-filled magic, Conduit has limits as to how much he can warp an element; for one, he can't add properties to an element; only alter its existing ones. Lastly, he cannot be harmed by an element he had enchanted, unless the force of the element is too strong for him or if the element is too complex. Here are a list of elemental forces he can enchant: ***'Fire' - Conduit's fire gains an unnaturally-red colour when enchanted. He's able to control the fire's size and temperature. ***'Earth' - Conduit's earth gains an orange glow along its cracks when enchanted (if the earth he's enchanting is a crystalline such as gems or glass, the entirety of the element turns orange; if in liquid form, it simply glows orange). He's able to control the earth's sturdiness and malleability. While he cannot control the size of the earth without enchanting more of it, he can merge two pieces of rock together. ***'Electricity' - Conduit's electricity and plasma gains an unnaturally-yellow colour when enchanted. He's able to direct the flow, power and tangibility of the element. Additionally, he can create magnetic fields if he focuses hard enough. ***'Life' - Conduit is able to enchant all kinds of life, gaining either unnatural neon-green marks or a simple green glow. Because life is very complex, Conduit has to expend more energy and direct a lot more focus into what he wants to change. Conduit has the easiest time manipulating simpler organisms like bacteria, amoeba and (debatably) viruses, but he prefers not to as he's been told doing so is conducive to biological warfare. Plants serve as a good middle-ground, being his go-to organism to enchant. He's able to grow them out into various shapes, such as vines and thorns. This is not a form of tapping into The Green; anyone who can actually do so would easily overpower him. When it comes to animals and humans, he usually performs simple feats such as healing or immobilisation. By proxy, Conduit is also able to "enchant" the thoughts of other people by messing with the chemistry of their brain, although he isn't very knowledgeable on the subject. ***'Water' - Conduit's water and ice gains an unnatural cyan glow when enchanted. He's able to control the water's flow, compactness, state of matter, and ability to absorb other substances. ***'Air' - Conduit's air gains an unnatural purple glow when enchanted. He's able to control the air's movement, force, and compactness. ***'Radiation' - Conduit's radiation begins to glow white, even if said radiation is normally invisible. If he enchants visible light, you can still tell if its being enchanted when the surrounding area gets noticeably darker and all the light is focused onto him. Conduit is able to control the radiation's movement and intensity. ***'Gravity' - Conduit can't "enchant" gravity per se, but he can increase the weight of a substance (although it's much easier to do so with an already-heavy object) and create a stronger gravitational pull. This puts a sizeable strain on Conduit, however, as causing a too-extreme change like this requires lots of efforts to pull off. =Old= OrangeConduit.png|Channeling Earth RedConduit.png|Channeling Fire BetaConduit.png|Normal Conduit